


Seriously?

by MLake867



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Genre savvy Lena Luthor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLake867/pseuds/MLake867
Summary: My take on how Lex’s last scene in 4x22 should have gone. Spoilers for 4x22





	Seriously?

As the screens in Lex’s secret bunker begin to show videos of Kara using her powers in her civilian clothes, Lena stares at Lex, shocked. “I can’t believe it” she said.

 

“It’s true,” Lex gloated as the screens displayed Kara using her powers. “The joke’s on you. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

 

Lena confuses him by laughing. “No, I mean I can’t believe you thought I didn’t know.”

 

“What?” Lex gasped.

 

“Lex, her disguise is glasses and a pony tail and I think she may actually be the worst liar in the entire world! I’ve known since about the second or third time I met her. I offered to validate her parking and she told me ‘No, I flew here...’ then tried to cover with ‘...on a bus.’” It was adorable that she thought that would fool anyone.

 

“But she lied to you.” He said.

 

“And I’ve lied to her. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about her or that I’m not her friend. It’s her secret to keep and until she decides to tell me, I get the considerable amusement that comes from watching her come up with farfetched excuses for why she has to run off to be Supergirl.”

 

“Goodbye, Lex.” She said as he bled out. After he was gone, she emptied her gun into his head, reloaded, then did it again, thinking “if they could resurrect Otis, there’s no sense in taking chances.” She then doused the body in gasoline, set the self-destruct mechanism for the bunker for one minute, and tossed a lit match on him just before leaving through the portal.


End file.
